turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:United States of America
We'd better stick a 50-star flag in here at some point. Turtle Fan 22:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I was editing this article earlier, and man, it was a pain. Apparently, it's so long, my computer was struggling with it; scrolling was slow. Anyone else having this problem? Should we parcel this one out into separate articles? TR 03:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't noticed that problem. I'm very hesitant to divide up sections of an article which has a legitimate claim to each of them. I fear it might set an undesirable precedent. Turtle Fan 04:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::That was something that occured to me after I logged off. The only "standard" I could come up for dividing long articles was "It's so long that it makes TR's computer run slow, so we should divide it up." TR 18:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Since you're the most indispensable person on this project, there's actually something to be said for that. Still, it's not a great standard. ::::If we had one section that really, really stood out length-wise, we might be able to move it even though it wasn't qualitatively different from the other sections. That's what we did with Shakespearean Allusions, I guess. I'm not seeing any such sections. Turtle Fan 00:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to suggest a little more seriously that we split up this article. Editing is rough thanks to its considerable length, and it's just going to get worse between Supervolcano and TWPE. There are 25 different sections related to specific fictional works (18 individual stories/series/novels, plus the seven Xtime stories we clumped together). I propose we concentrate primarily on making the longer works stand alone. Short story sections can stay with the main article, and maybe works like ItPoME where the US is discussed but not a setting and doesn't generate much of a long section, but 191 and WW can absolutely stand on their own as articles, MwIH is pretty solid, Xtime could be its article, and I've already discussed the other ongoing series. The number of sections might be our starting point. A cursory check shows that the only other country with a comparable number of sections is Germany with 24. The UK and the USSR are at about 15. While Supervolcano will do nothing for the USSR, it will for the UK, and both will grow thanks to TWPE. So perhaps countries (and I think for the time being we should stick with just countries) with 10 sections, should be reviewed, and broken down into new articles. TR 22:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Donut. TR 19:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I agree with your suggestion on how to split this out and TF's about looking at other countries. ML4E 20:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good, and sorry not to have responded earlier. Turtle Fan 22:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Televisor in "The Terrific Leader" "Why are they called televisors" Because they are. TR (talk) 14:12, May 14, 2018 (UTC) You don't have to act like such a jerk about it, sheesh! Maybe it's just a future full name for TV's. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:15, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not being a jerk. It's a ten-page piece. The hows and whys of that world aren't discussed in any depth. TR (talk) 15:01, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Wall on the Southern Border in "The Terrific Leader" TR, why did you undo my edit on this and the Mexico article a few weeks ago? It mentions in the story and on the Donald Trump article that The Terrific Leader had ordered a wall built on the country's southern border, which obviously borders Mexico. The dumb border wall obviously won't be built on the marine borders of Cuba and the Bahamas or on the nations northern border with Canada. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:15, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :Story doesn't say "southern border". He just says border. Given how little we know about what actually happened in the history of that world, we can't assume it's a border with Mexico. Maybe they did build a border all the way around the country. Alternatively, the Terrific Leader may only rule a small part of the country or something. So we can't assume it's a border with Mexico. TR (talk) 15:01, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ::I certainly wish he only ruled a small part of the country. Or better yet, no part at all. Turtle Fan (talk) 08:36, June 5, 2018 (UTC) :::No part at all is good. TR (talk) 14:27, June 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::Indeed. By the way, the article did say the wall was or would be built on the southern border, but I guess that was just a mistake. Thanks for fixing it, TR. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:50, June 6, 2018 (UTC) United States in The Gladiator In The Gladiator, we know that the US was one of the last, if not the last country to fall to Communism. However, I'm pretty sure that a Second Civil War/Second American Revolution would likely occur if the US even tried adapting it. Although, given the economy towards the end of the USA's existence was pretty much in the toilet, I guess many people and the government itself began calling it quits on the country and on Capitalism. What does you guys think? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:45, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :Thirty years ago no one imagined that the Soviet Union itself would vanish overnight--but it did. Having the US do the same thing in a timeline where the long struggle between the two went the other way fits in very well indeed with the sort of parallelism HT so often favors. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:30, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I guess that makes sense to an extent Turtle Fan, but I still think some people would have tried to save the US from converting to Communism. At the same time, I want to know and I don't wanna know what a Communist USA would look like in the timeline. The only thing that's mentioned about the US is that by the late 21st century, the US was seen as harmless and completely obedient to the Soviet Union. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:00, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Well people tried to save the USSR too. If HT really fleshed it out I'm certain he'd have a coup d'état against some important Marxist reformer end in failure with someone else climbing onto a tank in the National Mall. (And he already did that, more or less, in ItPoME.) Turtle Fan (talk) 12:54, July 14, 2018 (UTC)